


kenma's day.

by idiotphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BDAY ZUME <3 ILYSM, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, birthday fic, gender neutral reader, yea its short but basically ur celebrating hs bday 2gether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotphobic/pseuds/idiotphobic
Summary: you and kenma celebrate his birthday together with sleepy cuddles.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 59





	kenma's day.

“‘zume?” you started, peeking through his slightly cracked-open door. you carried a small plastic bag with you, full of food (and some other presents), to share with him, though you weren’t sure that was going to happen at the moment.

kenma was currently passed out on his bed, curled up into a fetal position with his (now turned-off) switch in front of him (you wondered how long he’d been out..). as you stepped closer, you noticed the sweatshirt he was wearing looked an awful lot like the one you thought you’d lost earlier this week… did he perhaps steal it when he came over? you wouldn’t put it against him, no matter how innocent he acted.

you gingerly set your bag down beside his bed, and shook his shoulder, eliciting a small groan from him in the process.

he opened one of his eyes, squinting at you, “[name]..? what’re you doing here..?”

“hey, birthday boy,” you kneeled down beside the bed, “your mom let me in, and you should already know what i’m doing here, dork,” 

“mmph..” he outstretched his arms towards you. you laughed softly, setting his switch aside and clambering into bed beside him. he immediately nestled his head in the crook of your neck, holding you tightly and comfortably. you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair.

you both laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to each others’ soft breathing, before you broke the silence.

“i got some snacks for us to share, ‘n some apple pie for you,” you mumbled, “also, is that my sweater?”

he squeezed you after a beat of silence, “yeah, maybe. do you want it back?”

“nah, you can keep it for now,” you giggled, “just give it back when it loses my scent or whatever.”

“..’kay,” you felt him smile into your neck, and you couldn’t help but smile as well.

“so do you just wanna lay here for now and nap?” 

he nodded, seemingly already half-asleep. 

“alright, kitten,” you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, inching closer to him to rest your chin on top of his head. you closed your eyes, holding him close and tight. the snacks could definitely wait now that you were in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS IS ALL I COULD MANAGE BC I WAS SO BUSY AS OF LATE BUT JUST KNO I LOVE KOZUME KENMA W/ ALL OF MY HEART i will give him all the applie pies in the world ok xoxo bye thanks 4 reading


End file.
